


Mr. Priest Dude Gets Attacketed

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I apologize to any Christians who may read this, Light Angst, Logan's dad is a priest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Religion, Religious Imagery, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil's a pre-teen now, exorcism attempt, he gets attacketed, he would be so disappointed, my dad tried to raise me as a good christian girl, the most terrifying of demons, then i turned into a satanist boy, virgil being an anarchist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Logan's father, the priest of [insert church name here], comes home a bit too early and tries to exorcise the demon from Patton's soul. Oh yeah, and Virgil too
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	Mr. Priest Dude Gets Attacketed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How does demon Virgil react to images of God and stuff like that, also I'm imagining a priest trying to kill/exorcise Virgil, and then Patton comes in and he immediately assumes that Patton is also a demon and tries to deal with him in the same way he dealt with Virgil, but Patton just decks him in the face.

“Come in, but please, try not to break anything this time.” Logan held the door open, letting Patton and Virgil in. “Are you sure your parents won’t come back early?” Virgil asked nervously.

“They went off to New York, Virgil. At the very soonest they’ll be back by tomorrow night. By that time your fathers would be screaming at me over the phone to bring you back home. We’re perfectly fine.” Patton giggled, ruffling Virgil’s hair. “Don’t be such a worrywart, kiddo!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, following the two humans down the hall to Logan’s bedroom. He glanced at the wall, seeing a cross hanging there. He looked back over to Logan, before turning back to the cross and carefully turning it upside down. He then continued walking down the hall, casually flipping off a small Jesus statue as he passed, mumbling a quiet “Fuck you” just to feel like an anarchist. With that, he followed them into Logan’s bedroom, ready to hang out and be as normal of a pre-teen as he could.

One day while hanging out with Logan, he heard the front door shut. “Logan! I’m home!” Virgil froze in his spot, staring down the door. “Logan?” The bedroom door opened, and an old man’s face peered in. His eyes focused on Logan for a moment, before they slowly shifted to him. The man jumped, pushing away from the door, causing it to open even further with a bang. He stared at Virgil with wide eyes. Virgil stared back, recognizing the outfit he was wearing. It was similar to outfits Dee had shown him in a slides presentation as a kid of people to be careful around. And it was then that he remembered: Logan’s dad was a priest, and it looked like he had just come back from church.

“Uh...hi, Mr.—” The man leaped into action, running over to his work bag and pulling out a water bottle that was supposedly full of holy water, grabbing the cross off the wall as he ran past. Patton instantly got in between him and Virgil, glaring the priest down with a passive-aggressive dad look, a terrifying thing to come from a thirteen year old. The priest shook his head at Patton. “Get out of the way, Patton, that thing is a creature from hell!”

“Just because he’s from hell doesn’t mean he’s bad!”

“My boy, are you possessed? Get away from it before it taints your soul!” Virgil growled, standing up and glaring at the man. Virgil could hear his heart beat faster, noticing how shaky his arms were. He glanced at Patton, before letting out a shaky sigh as he began to go through the process of exorcising the non-existent demon from Patton’s soul.

Virgil snarled, pushing Patton out of the way and tackling the man. He held him down by the throat, watching him squirm in fear and pain. Virgil lit a hand on fire, preparing to burn the man alive. The priest’s eyes widened; he tried his best to shake his head in protest, tears brimming his eyes. Virgil grinned evilly.

Patton grabbed him around the waist, tugging as hard as he could to detach him from Logan’s father. Virgil hissed in protest, the fire going out in his hand as he tried to pull away. “Virgil, please!” Patton’s pleading whimpers made him freeze up. He blinked, turning to look back at Patton, looking terrified out of his mind, eyes squinted tight and brows creased. He looked over at Logan, usually completely emotionless, now wearing a look of horror, hands covering his face as he curled in on himself.

He took a deep breath, gently patting Patton’s arm. “Alright. I’m okay now, Pat. I’m sorry.” Patton slowly let him go, wrapping his arms around himself instead, looking down at the ground. “Please don’t do that again.” He whispered. “That...that scared me.” Virgil nodded, cautiously pulling Patton in for a hug. “Okay. I won’t.”


End file.
